


ΕЇЗ

by Aloice



Series: jayceofpiltover tumblr drabble collection [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, old League verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloice/pseuds/Aloice
Summary: SEND ΕЇЗ FOR FIVE TIMES MY MUSE THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR MUSE.Also known as: a love letter from Jayce to Viktor in five Coldplay songs.For tumblr user communistofzaun.





	ΕЇЗ

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on tumblr August 2015)

1.

**As it begins.**

> _Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_   
>  _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_   
>  _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_   
>  _My missionaries in a foreign field_

You were the king, once; king of your mind king of your laboratory king of Zaun king of what never was, and then I stood on your throne, shattered glass and shattered crystals and shattered prototypes, pieces of your shattered heart that were not even mine to break.

But in the middle of all the heat I had known you were more than a king.

A king reigns; a God  _creates_ ,  _perseveres_. The room is litter brilliance. My breaths fog the air, closes the distance.

_What is a God to a nonbeliever?_

Something he’d devote too many years of his life to understand.

 

2.

**As daylight ends.**

In my dreams, I chase you street after street. There would be flashing neon signs, the thundering of freight trains and actual storms, small radioactive puddles collecting in the corners, and most of all, our labored gasps.

It always ends in that same place where the apple drops.

I don’t even fucking know where it came from.

Something in you highstrung. Something in me waiting to fall.

> _Come out of things unsaid_  
>  _Shoot an apple off my head and a_  
>  _Trouble that can’t be named_  
>  _A tiger’s waiting to be tamed, singing_  

 

**3.**

**As time runs.**

I can’t convince you that there are some things that simply cannot be put back together once broken.

If they say - if I know - I have been the only person to ever take a hammer to your body, why does it feel now like I’m letting you take a hammer to your soul?

I reach out, but then I touch something that is cold and I don’t know if I’m getting through.

Splatter of jigsaw puzzle pieces at my feet.

I’ve been spotted in the mornings trying to put together bits of floating cereal.

> _Lights will guide you home  
>  And ignite your bones  
>  I will try to fix you _

 

**4.**

**At the end of the line.**

I collect your armor.

I collect our coffee cups.

A pile crowned on top with dandelions freshly baptized by fire, and then there’s me kneeling, me with my tears and you with your gaze and everything as they come to a stop, something to devour both of us whole.

There’s no going back.

“I love you,” I whisper, and watch the best part of my soul burn.

> _Your skin,_   
>  _Oh yeah your skin and bones,_   
>  _Turn into_   
>  _Something beautiful_
> 
> _I drew a line,_   
>  _I drew a line for you,_   
>  _Oh what a thing to do,_   
>  _And it was all yellow_

 

**5.**

**Under the starry lights.**

“… Mr. Thundershield. As the most renowned scientist of your age - ”

“Not scientist,” I interrupt, holding out a glass of vodka. Since when has it replaced Bourbons in my taste?

_I can see you now, you know. Sitting several feet away from me, staring at me the way you always do._

Tilts the glass.

_I’ve gotten a lot better at drinking._

“Engineer.”

> _Questions of science_  
>  _Science and progress_  
>  _Do not speak as loud as my heart_  
>    
> _Tell me you love me_  
>  _Come back and haunt me_  
>  _Oh, and I rush to the start_


End file.
